Smilodon
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Smilodon (Smile-oh-don, meaning "Knife Tooth") is a large mammalian prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils & Archaeology mod. They are diurnal (meaning only active during the day), and are the only carnivorous mammals in the mod so far. They are slightly smaller than the player, with males being approximately 1.8 blocks tall and 3.2 blocks long, and females being approximately 1.2 blocks tall and 3 blocks long. There is no difference in texture between genders. Newborns are 0.1 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 8 days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. They can drop smilodon meat, smilodon teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Smilodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Untamed smilodons requires a high mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are mammals, they are obtained through an embryo which needs to be placed into any vanilla animal, besides the carnivores and chicken. BEHAVIOR Smilodon are fast moving hostile carnivores that, when at a sad mood or lower or when hungry, will be hostile to many mobs including the player. They are nearly as fast as a sprinting player, and compared with their considerable damage, they can be a very dangerous mob. Bows will cause damage to the smilodon, unlike many other larger prehistoric creatures. They cannot break blocks, and have a special attack where they bite the chosen mob with their huge sabers causing knockback. They also cannot be knocked back by being hit in combat with the player. Their prey mobs include: all vanilla animals, compsognathus, dodo, dryosaurus, gallimimus, gastornis, henodus, titanis, quagga, and velociraptor. They will be attacked by but will likely kill in turn the deinonychus. They will target baby animals of any species as well, though they will often fail if the parent is nearby. They are also hostile to zombies, but will not eat rotten flesh. Their predators include: allosaurus, dilophosaurus, kelenken, mosasaurus, phorusrhacos, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Smilodon will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult smildons can breed every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Smilodon is a tameable animal. To tame a smilodon, you need to stay within 6 blocks of the mother mammal when the smilodon is born. If this opportunity is missed, you must either hand-feed it, or tame it with a whip. They can be ordered with a bone, and can't be ridden. FEEDING Smilodon are self-sufficient carnivores that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh, fish and eggs. They will also eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-04-05_14.19.30.png|Smilodon 2017-01-20 11.46.58.png|Female smilodon sabers 2017-02-08 20.25.03.png|Male smilodon next to quagga 2017-02-08 21.01.41.png|Baby smilodon Smilodon Syringe.png|Smilodon syringe Smilodon DNA.png|Smilodon DNA 2017-02-08 21.01.53.png|Dinopedia entry CUitZ9s.png|Smilodon preview 2017-08-24_11.17.12.png|A baby Smilodon sleeping next to an adult Smilodon 2018-04-28_19.30.26.png|three smilodon hunting a mammoth 2018-05-12_15.11.47.png|a smilodon being killed by a kelenken |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Smilodon (meaning "Knife Tooth") is a prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They grow to 1.5 blocks tall and 3 blocks long in one Minecraft day. They drop bones upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Smilodon cannot be ordered, fed, or aged like most other prehistoric creatures. They attack players only when provoked. They behave like wolves, hunting chickens, sheep, cows, and pigs randomly. They defend other smilodon nearby when one is attacked. Their only predators are titanis, phorusrhacos, and kelenken. Smilodon cannot be bred. This is because they sit when right clicked, so attempting to feed them only causes them to sit. TAMING To tame a smilodon from birth, one must stay within 6 blocks of the cow, pig, or sheep mother when it is born. To tame infants that have already been born, one must feed them milk. Adults must be fed raw vanilla meat to be tamed. Once tamed, they behave like dogs. They can be commanded to sit by right-clicking. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-06 18.48.37.png|A white and an orange smilodon File:Baby Smilodon.png|Baby orange smilodon Adult_Smilodon.png|Adult orange smilodon Smilodon Syringe.png|Smilodon syringe Smilodon DNA.png|Smilodon DNA Smilo DinoPedia.png|Smilodon DinoPedia entry 2015-08-18_01.20.02.png|A single Smilodon looks over the Savanna during the night Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Mammals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Carnivorans